Secret's out
by TheRocketRules
Summary: Multiple Emma and Regina short stories about coming out
1. Chapter 1

Getting caught

Emma climbs down the stairs and sees Regina in the kitchen making coffee. She slowly sneaks and goes to Regina. Presses her front to Regina's back and starts kissing her on the neck.

"Good Morning." Says Emma

Regina spins on her heels and captures Emma's mouth with hers

"Emma, we can't do this. Not here."

"Relax, no one is here. Henry's at school, MM is at work, David is at the station." Continues kissing Regina on the shoulder, hands roaming down on her body.

As they start kissing more passionately Emma presses Regina on the fridge and continues showing her tongue in Regina's mouth. They start undressing when the front door suddenly bursts open. Too caught up in the heated moment they don't hear anything until Henry shrieks and the books he was holding fall from his arms. They all awkwardly stay still for what it seems as eternity.

"Henry, …. We, … um, …. "

"We've sort of , ….. um, … been seeing each other "

"Mom, it's okay. I, uh,…. I know. The silencing spell you are using doesn't exactly work " his cheeks went red as he said that and turned his head the other way.

"What? What do you mean it's not working? How long have you known?"

"I have known for a while. Gramp and Grams own me 20 bucks. We made a bet to who you would come out first. I bet on myself since I am your son and I should be the first to know."

"T-They know? How long?"

"They've known for a while. The entire town knows. I got to go now. I have money to collect. See ya."

"Bye, Heny." Said Regina

"What just happened?" asked Emma

"It appears we came out to our son" answered Regina with a smile on her face


	2. Out in the open

Out in the open

Emma, Henry and Regina went t Granny's for their usual breakfast. They slid in their booth and ordered. Emma and Regina on one side and Henry on the other. It was busy as every other morning.

Henry was eating pancakes, Emma and Regina were drinking coffee. They were conversing about the day's activities and for the split second forgot where they were and kissed.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. After they parted lips they became aware of where they were. Henry didn't react in any way because he was already scarred and this was becoming his normality.

Snow and David were the first people to come to their table.

"Emma what are you doing? How long has this been going on?" asked Snow

"Uh, … well, for a while. We started dating couple of months ago."

"What? How?"- Snow was still a bit shaken and her mind was spinning.

"It started as a family dinner so Henry can spend more time with Emma. A drink here and there, a talk, spending time with each other. Should I really go into specifics. We are together, and we are happy."-Answered Regina

"I can see that. If you are happy Emma, than I can be happy for you too. We support you no matter what, as long as you are happy." said Snow

"I am. For the first time in a while I am really happy. I feel at home" Emma said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

And for once everything was perfectly normal

* * *

 _For the guest who asked when will I update the answer is that I honestly don't know. I write when I have inspiration. I try to write one chapter a day but I have exams coming and I don't know if I will be able to continue that. I will try to at least update 2-3 times a week_


	3. Chapter 3

Telling the parents

Emma sat at the apartment anxiously waiting for David and Mary Margaret to come home _. Today is the day she thought. I'm gonna come clean today. Today is the day that I'm telling them_.

15 minutes later they came home, put the groceries on the counter and went to see Emma.

"Emma, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just, I have something to tell you." Emma fidgeted a bit. "So, guys if you can sit down, you are making me nervous."

Snow and Charming sat down and looked at Emma. "So what do you have to tell us that you couldn't have said over the phone?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It's okay Emma. You can tell us." said David

"So here's the thing. I don't know what it's like in the Enchanted forest but here in many states and countries is illegal. In some places people are bullied and beaten because of it. People get disowned and stop talking with each other because of it. " said Emma

"Emma, honey, whatever it is it's gonna be okay. Just tell us. It can't be that bad." Her mother reassured her and took her hand.

" Okay, I'm just gonna say it, so, … please don't hate me."

"Ok" said David and Mary Margaret at the same time.

"I am gay. More specifically bi. I like both men and women but am more inclined towards women." She was afraid to look at them.

Finally gathering courage she looked at them. They were smiling. Her mother was the first to speak "We know, Emma. We were just waiting for you to tell us. We have seen the way you look at, well, women. But, honey why tell us now. Do you have someone ?"

"Yeah, I am seeing someone now, and before it got too complicated I wanted to tell you guys."

"So, who is it? Is it Ruby? " asked Snow with a smile on her face

"No, it's not Ruby. It's, ….."

"If it's not Ruby who is it then?" asked Snow

"It's Regina, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date with the Mayor to get ready for." Said Emma and happily went to get ready.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and smiled happy that their daughter has finally found TRUE LOVE.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

The story is postponed indefinitely due to lack of inspiration and ideas. I am willing to update if someone gives me an idea for what to write. If anyone has an idea what he/she would like to read PM me


	5. Chapter 5

Shower

Emma and Regina wake up late for work. "Shit, I'm late. David's gonna make a fuss out of this. "Emma puts her clothes in a hurry, kisses Regina and walks out. Regina yells at her saying that she didn't shower, and Emma responds saying no time for that. "See you at Granny's for lunch " and leaves.

* * *

Emma enters Granny's and orders coffee. When Ruby brings it she sniffs Emma and thinks _she smells funny this morning, she smells like herself but I smell someone else too_ , but with the diner busy she pushes the thought aside, and Emma already left so no way to ask her now, _maybe when she comes for lunch_.

* * *

Emma, Regina and Henry enter the diner at 1 pm and sit in their usual booth. Ruby comes and they order. _The same smell again_ she thinks and takes their order. When she brings their order she sees that Emma and Regina are in a deep conversation. When she puts the plates on the table she takes a whiff off Regina and everything is much more clear now. They are together, that's why she smells like that. 

Regina notices and glares at Ruby. "What is it wolf pup ?" "Um … Nothing." Now Emma looks at her sensing the lie. "Ruby…." says Emma warningly. "Okay…. So, ….. how long have you been together?" "What?" the ask at the same time. "How do you know?" asks Emma. "When you came this morning you smelled funny. I wanted to ask you, but you left, now I know why." "I still don't understand." "Being a wolf has it's perks, a good nose it's one of them." "I am still not following." "Her nose is much stronger than ours and she can pick up any smell. Every person has it's own scent, that's why she was able to pick up yours because it wasn't just your scent that she sniffed."

"I still don't get it."

"I told you to shower this morning but you left in a hurry because we overslept. To put it simply she sniffed me on you, am I correct Ms Lucas."

"Yup."

 **FIN TBC**


	6. Not a chapter

Author's note

Guys give me prompts and ideas about this story and I will be more than happy to write. I am currently not writing because I have no idea what to write and how to write it. Reviews and messages are more than welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

First I want to say thank you for waiting for this prolonged chapter. I honestly had no idea what to write but this chapter is partially true, this happened to me in my personal life but my mothers response was that I will not get the money in any case. **This is teen AU**. **Out of characte** r.

* * *

Family dinner

Emma, Neal, Mary Margaret and David were sitting at the table at home having dinner when MM said to Emma that she would give Neal 50 bucks if he got a girlfriend in the next month.

"Really?" said Emma

"Yup. She said she'd give me 50 more if she liked her."

"Wow".

"I know." Answered Neal

Emma turns towards MM and asks "What about me. Would you give me 50 if I got a girlfriend?"

Her mother just stares at her mouth agape. After the shock she asks "What?"

"So, will you. I mean it's a valid question. If I get a girlfriend would you give me the money."

"Emma, ….."

"What, mom?"

"I'd give you the money if you get a boyfriend."

"But I don't want a boyfriend. I don't need a Boyfriend".

"Emma, it was just a proposition so your brother could get a girl, and, besides it's no like you're gay or anything, right." When MM says that and sees Emma's face all red and tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"Emma, honey are?"

"I, I, I am" she whispers, gets off the table and runs to her room

The other three remain quiet. After 10 min MM gets up and says she will go and check on Emma

"Emma, honey, can I come in?" MM asks pleadingly

Unsure and with a sore throat from crying Emma says ok.

When MM enters she comforts Emma and says that everything is going to be okay. That she has nothing to be ashamed of.

After a few minutes of soothing MM encourages and asks Emma if she has a Girlfriend. Emma says yes. After that MM gets up and leaves the room. Emma starts crying all over again and buries her head in the pillow.

Two minutes later MM returns and tells Emma to look up. Emma unwillingly obliges and looks up. She sees that her mother is holding something in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Well, you asked me if I will give you 50 bucks if you caught a girlfriend. … So, this is for you. 50 bucks"

Emma's face brightens and a small smile appears on. She gets up, hugs her mother and says THANK YOU.


End file.
